


He Bites the Feline in My Throat

by edy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animalistic, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has never kissed a guy before, or slept with one, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Bites the Feline in My Throat

My hand goes to his jaw line, lightly touching it as my head tilts back to stare into his hazel eyes. I shiver, slowly closing my eyes. I feel him rest in front of me, letting our bodies flow together like two radioactive chemicals. Dangerous.

I open my eyes, part my lips. "I've never kissed a guy before."

Our lips crash together in a mess, in a perfect match of a sickening exchange of two teenage lovers' first kiss.

I don't like it.

Too gentle.

I start to pull. His hands snake around to my back. His nails dig in, forcing me to stay.

A noise similar to a struggling kitten escapes from the corners of my lips.

He bites at it, letting the tortured feline cry out even more.

My Converse-clad heels hover above the ground. My face lifts up along with my feet, smashing my mouth against his. It's rough.

The small kitten pokes out its head, tries to jump. He bites at it again, crushing its throat between his teeth.

It squeals. Blood rushes out its lips, staining my partner's tongue.

He retracts, looks at me, rubs my cheek. "Frankie," he says softly, coaxing my eyes open.

"You bit me."

Our mouths reconnect, and my hands run up his chest, pressing my palms to the skin as I wrap my arms around his neck, pushing our open lips closer together.

I taste blood. It flows into our mouths from my bottom lip, where it's wounded from his previous bite.

Our heads tilt in different directions as blood and spit mixes, as our breath becomes one, as our body heat intensifies.

His hands leave their spot on my back. They trail downward, past my hips. They stop, go inward, leaving me breathless.

He nibbles on my top lip, teasing me as his hands go up more. He taps at my the button on my jeans.

I bite at his lips. I feel smooth skin slip into my skinny jeans.

We pull back, letting out short, sharp breaths. We stare at each other, a smile playing on my face, on his face. I chuckle, settle back down on my heels once his hand leaves the warm space in my pants.

"That was good for a first kiss with a guy."

He runs his hand through his black hair, smirking. "Really?"

I nod, smile.

"Wanna make it a good first fuck, too?"

I blush.

"Maybe."

He grabs at my hand, and we start into his house, leaving the safety of his front door behind. The way to his bedroom is short, lustful.

The door shuts, and I am pressed to the bed covers.

Our mouths meet again like long-lost soul mates. Our tongues tangle like passionate dancers. Our hands touch unknown territory like virgins.

My breath catches in my throat, and my body starts getting heat flashes.

He moves closer to me, opening my mouth along with his even more. I'm scared my jaw might unhinge.

New sounds fabricate from my vocal cords. My hands clasp to his shoulders. My hips rock.

"Let me," he mutters.

Our clothes are like an extra layer of skin—hard to peel off. We each take turns pulling off an article of clothing, eagerly waiting to see what lies underneath.

Heat overwhelms me.

"I can't."

"I can."

He lightly strokes the fabric of my jeans stretched across my groin. My eyes close, and hot air surrounds the newly unclothed area.

"Beautiful."

His arms wrap around my small figure as our lips melt together, and he moves his steaming body on mine.

I buck, toss my head back, a yowl pouncing.

"Stop, stop."

He doesn't. He rolls over, me on top. I stare down at him, fresh tears in my eyes.

"Stop, please."

He pauses, looks at me, furrows his brow.

"Why?"

"I can't take it—it hurts."

He ignores the last bit, rolls me back over.

"I'll take good care of you, baby boy."

He does, and it's magical—like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

We both scream at the top of our lungs, and I start to worry if we'll wake up his parents or his younger brother, but the thought slips from my mind when he strokes the dry blood off my lips with his tongue.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

We kiss. My mouth hurts.

"That was a good first fuck with a guy, too."

I make him smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

He pauses, and we resume kissing. He settles me in his arms, against his chest, making me tilt my head back to continue our kiss.

His fingers run through my brown hair.

"I think I love you."

I grin.

"I think I love you, too."

We kiss some more, the dying kitten in my mouth decaying away to be replaced with a satisfied purr of a large adult cat.


End file.
